


Martírio

by lotuseannye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: Em um mundo onde as pessoas podem ou não ter almas gêmeas, Izuna vive, Konoha surge, Madara rejeita seu vínculo e Tobirama sofre mais uma vez.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lótus: Bem, isso surgiu em tempo recorde, veio pronto e me deixou um pouco deprimido depois de escrever, portanto não é o meu melhor trabalho.  
> Annye: De minha parte, realmente não editei isso fora dos erros de português mais crassos, primeiro porque eu achei o enredo bom e segundo porque ortografia e gramática eram minha praia antes da reforma ortográfica, não são mais. Lembrem que Naruto não é nosso e essa fic nem serviu como diversão porque é tensa, nós postamos no Nyah! (e automaticamente no Plus Fiction) e Archive of Our Own.

Tobirama era um shinobi em tudo, em cada traço de sua personalidade, frio, calculista, astuto e desleal, ele foi ensinado assim por seu pai, essas características foram literalmente espancadas nele por Butsuma, ele é indiferente ao mundo exceto pela família que ele ama e valoriza, então quando a chance de derrubar Izuna surge, ele faz, porque ele é um shinobi e isso é o que o shinobi é ensinado a fazer toda a vida, matar. Ele não se arrepende disso, mesmo quando Hashirama o arremessa para longe e cura o irmão de seu amigo, ou quando o homem se zanga com ele e jorra sobre paz, sem se importar com o fato de que se ele não acertasse Izuna eventualmente o Uchiha o mataria e, diferente de Hashirama, Madara não o puniria por isso ou o acusaria de comprometer a chance de paz se defendendo em batalha.  
Mesmo com todo o drama em torno do ferimento de Izuna, eles estavam aqui, Hashirama o curou, o tratado aconteceu e eles teriam uma aldeia, mesmo que Madara e Izuna odiassem suas tripas. A cerimônia pública tinha acabado e os irmãos Senju e Uchiha estavam reunidos em uma das tendas finalizando o cronograma para o início da estruturação de Konohagakure no Sato quando algum gesto efusivo estúpido de Hashirama fez Madara bater em Tobirama, a pele nua das mãos do albino tocando o antebraço descoberto de Madara, a corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo só podia significar uma coisa, eles eram almas gêmeas.  
-Os deuses de fato me odeiam - Madara rosnou e Tobirama podia sentir a confusão, a raiva e o nojo agitando em sua voz e seu chakra - Ter a aberração Senju como alma gêmea.  
Aquilo doeu tanto, Tobirama havia sido magoado de muitas formas até aprender a esconder seu coração, mas nenhuma delas doeu como essa, ele sempre pensou que a alma destinada a completar a sua o amaria, apesar de tudo que seu clã dizia sobre ele. Aberração, demônio, incômodo e outras palavras duras na boca de seus parentes, ‘você é igual ao pai’ na boca de seu irmão, ele achou que fosse desmoronar, mas seu treinamento levou a melhor e trancou a dor junto com todas as outras dores que ele vinha guardando desde a infância.   
-Almas gêmeas não precisam significar nada, Uchiha. - Tobirama empurrou para falar, feliz por manter qualquer emoção fora de sua voz.  
-Tobira!!! - Hashirama guinchou - Você não pode estar falando sério.  
-Anija, isso não lhe diz respeito. - ele ignorou a expressão de choque dos três homens na sala, almas gêmeas significavam muito - Agora vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo, essa aldeia não vai se construir sozinha.  
Com relutância Hashirama concordou e eles retomaram os tópicos apresentados, Tobirama bloqueou o máximo possível a sensação dos três chakras ao redor de si, não querendo sentir o desprezo de Izuna ou a decepção de seu irmão e menos ainda a rejeição temperada com nojo que vinha de Madara. Ele focou totalmente em seu trabalho, mantendo essa nova dor firmemente trancada em seu peito, onde o peso que nunca o abandonava continuava aumentando. Tobirama era um shinobi, a dor foi uma constante em sua vida e a única coisa que ele agradecia a seu pai por ter lhe ensinado era a suportar toda e qualquer dor, física, mental ou emocional, pelo tempo que fosse necessário.


	2. Capítulo 2

Já haviam passado três anos do tratado de paz e finalmente Konoha estava concluída, ao menos o governo estava, casas continuavam sendo construídas e pessoas continuavam chegando, Madara olhava sua criação do topo da cabeça de Hashirama no popularmente chamado Monte Hokage, abençoando ter conseguido se livrar do cargo que amarrava seu melhor amigo a uma cadeira e burocracia, não que ele mesmo não tivesse sua cota de deveres exaustivos e chatos, assim como Izuna e Tobirama, eles só tinham mais margem para manobra, bem ele e Izuna tinham, o Senju mais novo parecia trabalhar todos os dias a exaustão, parando apenas para comer, treinar e dormir umas poucas horas de cada vez. Madara se recusava a admitir que, depois da revelação de que o homem mais novo era sua alma gêmea, passou a observá-lo mais e adquiriu um respeito e apreço relutantes por ele, pela forma que parecia amar as crianças e tinha toda a paciência do mundo para ensiná-las, como ele trabalhava incansavelmente para realizar os sonhos de Hashirama, sonhos que ele havia começado a projetar quando ainda eram crianças sem o conhecimento do irmão, seu sorriso, tão raro e somente dirigido aos pequeno ou a Tōka, o único adulto que parecia apreciar e tocar o albino, seu gosto por conhecimento, seu cheiro de chá… se Madara não mudasse a linha de pensamento poderia ficar perigoso, felizmente Hashirama decidiu interrompê-lo.

-Madara!!Olhando o pôr-do-sol? Sabia que havia romantismo em algum lugar dessa postura irritadiça.

-Não estava olhando o sol, estava olhando a Vila. - resmungou e Hashirama não o contradisse, eles nunca falavam sobre romance desde que Madara rejeitou seu vínculo de alma, e ele suspeitava que Tobirama fosse o responsável por isso - Fizemos um bom trabalho não foi?

-Sim, fizemos! Nunca pensei que tantos clãs viriam de boa vontade ou que seria tão fácil. - ele respondeu, olhando as mesmas casas e prédios novos ou em construção dentro da muralha reforçada com Mokuton - Você poderia ter sido um ótimo Hokage, se não tivesse proibido seu clã de te eleger.

-Não, eu teria incendiado a Torre na primeira semana.

-Mesmo assim não pretendo morrer como Hokage, então você ou Izuna terão que assumir isso.

-Eu me recuso e gostaria de ver você tentar isso com meu irmão, ele queimaria seu cabelo. Ainda mais agora, que ele achou sua alma gêmea entre os invocadores de cobras e eles estão planejando filhos. - Madara olhou a vila mais um pouco antes de recuar e sentar em um banco - Tente seu irmão viciado em trabalho.

-Tobirama? - Hashirama estava visivelmente surpreso, afinal seu amigo não falava de seu irmão a menos que fosse estritamente necessário.

-Quem mais é viciado em trabalho e seu irmão em Konoha, idiota?

-Bem, de qualquer forma Tobirama não serve para Hokage. - o fel nas palavras não passou despercebido - Ele não sabe lidar com pessoas e mesmo que soubesse ele não parece bem ultimamente.

-O que quer dizer?

-Fazem semanas que não nos falamos direito, nas raras vezes que ele sai da Torre vai do escritório para casa que alugou dos Shimura nos limites da aldeia e só sai de lá para comprar mantimentos ou treinar. Ele nunca pareceu tão cansado, nem quando Kawarama morreu e Itama não o deixou dormir direito por meses a fio.

-Bem, ele pode estar tendo dificuldade de se adaptar a paz - Madara falou depois pensar um pouco, ele poderia ter suas ressalvas com Tobirama, mas Hashirama parecia precisar de um conselho - Izuna passou por isso, ficando bêbado em cada minuto de folga durante o primeiro ano aqui. Tire um tempo no final de semana para sentar com ele e tomar um chá, converse um pouco e deixe ele se abrir.

-É uma boa ideia. Sabe, eu amo meu irmão, mas nunca consegui entendê-lo. Ele é sempre tão frio e arredio, eu só sei que ele se importa comigo porque ele me defendia do pai com unhas e dentes, eu, Itama, Kawarama e nossa mãe, era sempre Tobirama entre nós e os punhos de Butsuma. - Hashirama parece verdadeiramente triste com essas lembranças - Eu lembro que sentia inveja e raiva quando Tobira era o elogiado, o melhor shinobi, eu odiei ele quando ele entregou nossa amizade na infância, foi só depois de muitos anos que eu entendi que ele queria me proteger do seu pai, mas principalmente do nosso. Eu que deveria estar protegendo ele e agora há um abismo entre nós que eu não sei como fechar.

-Procure seu irmão, talvez ele precise ser lembrado que você o ama. Fale com ele e tudo vai ficar bem.

Madara deixou Hashirama com seus pensamentos e foi para casa, talvez ele também devesse conversar com Tobirama e talvez conhecer sua alma gêmea melhor, talvez pudesse dar certo no final. 

Mal sabia ele que não teria essa chance.


	3. Capítulo 3

Esse foi o primeiro domingo livre depois de sua conversa com Madara no Monte Hokage e Hashirama estava procurando por seu irmão, que milagrosamente não estava em seu escritório na Torre e nem nos campos de treinamento, isso só deixava a casa de Tōka, que estava em missão, e sua própria casa. Ele se pergunta frequentemente porque o irmão decidiu mudar das terras do clã, era certo que o Senju nunca tratou Tobirama bem, sempre desconfiados e desdenhosos, ficou pior depois que Hashirama casou com Mito e um outro herdeiro se tornou uma possibilidade, mas ele sempre pareceu ignorar isso muito bem, essa era mais uma das coisas para perguntar a seu irmão.

Quando ele chegou a pequena casa um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, ele nunca tinha estado tão perto de onde seu irmão morava, mas tinha quase certeza que não deveria parecer tão sem vida, não que a casa fosse velha ou mal cuidada, era recém-construída como todo o resto da vila e o pátio estava limpo, mas além da grama aparada tudo estava árido, não haviam plantas, nem mesmo as pequenas flores brancas que seu irmão sempre cultivou em homenagem a sua mãe, as janelas estavam escuras e tudo tinha uma sensação de ausência que lhe causou um desespero imediato. Havia um envelope fixado na porta com seu nome, ele retirou a carta de dentro com os dedos trêmulos.

_ Hashirama,  _

_ eu espero que essa carta te encontre bem, eu duvido que haja outro motivo para você me procurar além de uma emergência, então se ela apareceu na sua mesa é porque eu saí a mais de duas semanas e o chakra da convocação reversa acabou. A aldeia está estabelecida e finalmente chegou a hora de pôr as cartas na mesa, eu estou indo embora da Vila, para sempre. Konoha nunca foi meu lar, como o Senju nunca foi de fato minha família, durante toda minha vida só recebi desprezo do clã, como só recebi desprezo e olhares desconfiados dos moradores de Konoha, em parte por minha própria culpa. _

_ Você me perguntou várias vezes porque eu não quis que você construísse um laboratório pra mim ou porque me neguei a receber uma equipe genin ou órfãos para treinar, mesmo amando ensinar crianças, bem essa é a razão, eu nunca planejei criar raízes aí. _

_ Não me entenda mal, Anija. Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças, você é meu último irmão e eu nunca poderia sentir nada diferente disso, eu amo Tōka e Mito também, minhas irmãs emprestadas, mas isso não é o bastante para compensar todo o resto, ninguém mais me quer de verdade em Konoha ou no Senju, minha própria alma gêmea me despreza e dói, dói muito. _

_ Eu aguentei o quanto pude porque você merecia ver seu sonho realizado, a paz para os clãs, para que as crianças pudessem crescer de verdade antes de serem soldados, é um bom sonho e melhor do que qualquer coisa que uma pessoa danificada como eu possa sonhar, mas agora Konohagakure no Sato é a primeira e mais proeminente aldeia shinobi e vocês estão felizes e seguros, Mito e Tōka, assim como Madara, estão ao seu lado para te apoiar e eu não sou mais necessário, chegou a hora de partir. Por favor, me conceda o direito de trilhar meu próprio caminho e não esqueça que, mesmo não podendo mais estar perto, eu amo vocês quatro. _

_ Tobirama. _

Quando Hashirama chegou no final da carta seus joelhos cederam e ele não pode conter suas lágrimas, toda sua luta pela paz foi, antes de mais nada, para manter seu irmão seguro e com ele, mas no fim das contas ele o perdeu também. Hashirama não sabe se ele chorou por minutos ou horas, mas quando ele se levantou estava determinado a conceder o último pedido de seu irmão, Madara nunca ouviria uma palavra sobre o ‘ _ eu amo vocês quatro _ ’ de sua boca, não haveria mais munição para alguém ferir Tobirama e ele o deixaria seguir seu caminho, mesmo que isso o rasgasse, ele podia se sacrificar por seu irmão uma única vez, depois de tudo que o outro havia feito por ele.


	4. Capítulo 4

Madara se sentia frio e desconectado de todos, exceto Izuna, mas mesmo seu irmão parecia cada vez mais distante depois de se estabelecer com sua companheira, eles já esperavam seu primeiro filho, não que ele quisesse competir com a família de seu irmão, isso nunca, o dia mais feliz da vida de Madara foi quando seu irmão aceitou Konoha e a proteção que ela oferecia, superado apenas pela notícia da vinda de seu sobrinho ao mundo. Mas haviam se passado cinco anos desde que Tobirama partiu e todos seguiram suas vidas, Hashirama e Mito tinham dois filhos, Izuna se casou e em breve seria pai, Tōka e Hikaku, mesmo com suas almas gêmeas tiradas pela guerra, iniciaram um relacionamento que desencadeou uma série de outras relações interclãs, ou seja, Konoha continuou, indiferente a partida de Tobirama, que só era lamentada pelos três Senju que de fato o amavam e, secretamente, por Madara. Não havia um dia em que não se perguntava o que teria sido se ele não fosse um idiota estúpido, que não se lembrasse da centelha de dor nos olhos vermelhos no dia em que disse aquelas palavras cruéis e mais que isso, não lembrasse do quão bom sensor Tobirama era e do misto de coisas horríveis que ele deve ter sentido em seu chakra, Madara não amava o albino, não o conhecia o bastante para isso, mas se arrependia de seu preconceito e crueldade, eles poderiam ter sido amigos ao menos e talvez ele ainda estivesse aqui, mesmo assim não havia nada que pudesse fazer, Hashirama o fez prometer que não o procuraria.

A iminência de uma guerra com Kumo, que era uma vila relativamente mais nova que Konoha, mas muito maior e infinitamente mais brutal, foi uma benção disfarçada para Madara, Hashirama finalmente quebrou sob a preocupação do que poderia acontecer e pediu para que Madara rastreasse seu irmão e o trouxesse de volta. Levou quase um mês para achar Tobirama em uma praia a alguns dias de viagem de Uzushio, ele tinha quase certeza que o homem o sentiu chegando há quilômetros, pois o esperava na areia, cercado por nada a direita e um penhasco a esquerda.

O mar havia feito bem a Tobirama, a pele macilenta estava bronzeada, a magreza doentia deu lugar a um peso saudável e as olheira de cansaço haviam sumido, suas roupas seguiam o mesmo estilo simples de Konoha, mas mais leves e ressaltavam músculos que Madara tinha quase certeza que não estavam lá antes.

-A que devo a honra, Uchiha? - Tobirama pediu exasperado, ele não queria ninguém de Konoha perto dele, principalmente aquele homem.

Demorou muito tempo para Tobirama se reconstruir depois que deixou a vila, meses para encontrar esse lugar, se instalar e abrandar a dor que carregava sempre com ele. Ele apreciava sua solidão interrompida apenas por idas às aldeias próximas ou por raros companheiros de cama e não queria pessoas de seu passado contaminado a paz que havia encontrado.

-Seu irmão me mandou. - Madara tinha prometido a si mesmo não antagonizar o albino, mas o tom irritado e desdenhoso o tirou do sério - Kumo quer atacar Konoha e seu irmão precisa de você lá.

\- Isso não é problema meu, eu já fiz mais do o suficiente por Konoha.

-Mas Konoha é sua casa! - Madara rugiu, parte raiva, parte desespero - Você vai deixar sua família morrer por uma birra infantil? Vai deixar seu irmão morrer?

-Eu nunca disse isso, eu amo meu irmão e faria qualquer coisa ao meu alcance por ele, eu dei tudo de mim para que ele pudesse ser feliz, na nossa infância quando Butsuma queria soldados e não crianças, na guerra quando não matei Izuna uma vez depois da outra, mesmo quando todos os meus instintos me disseram para fazer isso e depois construindo Konoha mesmo quando meu clã e o resto da Vila me desprezaram, mesmo quando meu irmão me ignorou por você e mesmo quando você, minha alma gêmea, sentia nojo de mim. Não ouse chamar isso de birra. - Tobirama não ergue a voz e as palavras não saem dele com raiva ou como um desabafo, mas como uma dor cansada, com um conformismo que roubou toda a luta de Madara - Hashirama, Mito, Tōka e seus filhos... sim, eu sei sobre os filhos do meu irmão, sempre serão minha família e eu vou amar e proteger eles com minha vida, mas Konoha não é minha casa e eu nunca mais vou pisar lá.

Tobirama e Madara olharam nos olhos um do outro, e o moreno percebeu que não havia nada a fazer, ele poderia ter consertado as coisas antes, ele ou Hashirama ou qualquer um, mas agora era tarde demais, não havia nada para consertar, então ele assentiu e tentou guardar a memória daquele Tobirama, mais calmo e saudável do que ele já tinha visto, em paz e quase feliz. Tobirama, determinado a fazer um último sacrifício por amor a seu irmão, se virou para retornar a casa/laboratório que era mais sua casa que qualquer lugar havia sido desde que perdeu seus irmãos e Madara iniciou a viagem de volta à aldeia que ele construiu para ser a morada de seus sonhos, mas que não era realmente sua casa. Ambos lamentando um amor morto antes de ter uma chance de existir, no fim das contas, _as almas gêmeas realmente não precisam significar nada._


	5. Capítulo 5

Cinco semanas depois do retorno de Madara e duas semanas depois que a rede de espiões de Izuna informou a mobilização de um regimento de Kumo para auxiliar as forças de guerra que no momento estavam sendo facilmente contidas nas fronteiras, chega a notícia de que Senju Tobirama atacou sozinho o reforço de Kumo, dizimando quase mil homens com uma armadilha de selos e um jutsu de sangue, ironicamente um jutsu que Hashirama havia abominado e classificado como kinjutsu, antes de ser morto pela Força Kinkaku, seu corpo não foi recuperado. 

Izuna retornou do reconhecimento ao campo onde o massacre aconteceu pálido e trêmulo, a portas fechadas ele contou ao irmão o que omitiu dos relatórios oficiais, o sangue coagulado de centenas de homens encharcava o chão de tal forma que parecia lama pútrida. Nas bordas do massacre uma área totalmente arrasada onde Tobirama lutou contra a elite de Kumo e perdeu seu hapuri, o interior da peça estava coberto de selos que melhoravam a visão. Madara engoliu em seco, Tobirama havia morrido sozinho e no escuro.

-Aniki, ele poderia ter me matado. - Izuna proferiu como uma sentença - Aquele dia quando me acertou com a espada, ou antes, ele tinha poder para me matar, ele só não quis e eu… só...

-Sim, ele poderia, mas não fez porque o sonho de Hashirama era mais importante, ele só agiu quando achou que você poderia matá-lo. - Madara concordou - Ele me disse isso na praia, quando fui atrás dele.

-Então você o achou? Porque mentiu para Hashirama?

-Achei que ele não faria nada, não queria dizer ao meu amigo que todos nós tínhamos magoado tanto Tobirama que ele não conseguia pisar em Konoha mesmo em uma situação assim.

-Oh…. Eu sinto muito, Aniki. Parte disso é minha culpa.

-Não, Izu. Isso foi o preconceito do Senju, do Uchiha e de Konoha, mas principalmente meu e de Hashirama. - Madara abraça seu irmão e sente que o abismo entre eles está se abrindo mais e isso parece tanto um adeus. - Vou ter que viver com isso.

O ato heróico de Tobirama permitiu que a maré da guerra mudasse e Kumo recuou para lamber as feridas, apressando-se a propor tratados de paz. Hashirama pranteou seu irmão, Mito vestiu luto e Tōka se entregou a uma fúria sangrenta nos últimos dias de combate, mas a vida seguiu e depois que os mortos estavam enterrados ninguém mais lembrava dele, nem sua família, não havia um altar para Tobirama na casa de Hashirama, seu nome não estava na pedra memorial e Madara doía.

Os dias passavam e ele não conseguia mais olhar para Konoha, nem para seu amigo ou seu irmão, seu sobrinho, um bebê que não tinha nada a ver com isso, lhe causava raiva e dor, ele precisava ir embora antes que isso apodrecesse dentro dele e se tornasse ódio. Konoha não era mais sua casa, talvez não fosse mais desde que Tobirama a deixou e só agora Madara estava se dando conta disso, entendendo o vínculo de suas almas, não importava realmente, ele tinha que ir embora. Ele deixou seu hitai-ate e sua carta de renúncia para Hashirama, uma carta para Izuna e o tantō que havia sido de sua mãe para que fosse dado a seu sobrinho quando ele crescesse, então partiu silenciosamente no meio da noite e correu sem parar para a praia onde encontrou Tobirama pela última vez.

Ele não sabia o que esperava encontrar, mas certamente não era uma casa entalhada no penhasco. Quando desfez o selo simples que cobria a entrada Madara imaginava um lugar provisório, um acampamento desmontado, ao invés disso havia uma pequena e aconchegante casa, repleta de livros, com um altar para sua mãe e irmãos, pequenas flores brancas plantadas em um vaso sob uma das clarabóias e alguns desenhos incrivelmente realistas nas paredes representando Hashirama, Mito, Tōka, a Lady Senju, Itama, que ele sabia ser o garoto com cabelo bicolor, Kawarama, o com a cicatriz na bochecha e sua convocação, um lince majestoso. 

Tudo era tão estranho e diferente do que ele pensava do homem e ao mesmo tempo tão Tobirama que doía, sua garganta ardia e quando seus olhos pousaram na moldura na cabeceira da cama, um desenho seu sorrindo durante o primeiro festival da aldeia, a ardência se transformou em lágrimas e tudo que ele pode fazer foi cair na cama e abraçar a gola de pelo branco que ainda conservava o cheiro que ele nunca pode sentir de verdade na pele do albino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então Madara percebe o que Tobirama realmente significava para Hashirama, para a paz, para Konoha e, no fim de tudo isso, o que não deixou que significasse para ele... só que significou mesmo assim... escolhas... mas ainda não acabamos, vai doer mais, para todos.  
> P.S.: A Annye escreve com reticências... muitas reticências.


	6. Capítulo 6

Tobirama se arrastava para frente, ignorando a dor e a fraqueza que tomavam seu corpo, repetindo ‘apenas mais um passo’ como um mantra interminável na esperança de se manter em movimento tempo o bastante para alcançar a distância certa para um Hiraishin, rápido o bastante para não ser alcançado pelos reforços de seus perseguidores e com chakra o suficiente para ativar o selo. 

Ele estava morrendo e sabia disso, não havia dúvida que morreria no momento em que a Força Kinkaku o derrubou, mas os segredos em seu corpo e sua mente não podiam ser revelados, seus selos e jutsu, um arrepio o percorre quando pensa no Edo-Tensei ou na manipulação de sangue e ele se empurra para ir mais depressa, seu laboratório vai se destruir no momento que ele morrer, mas ele não sabe quanto de tortura sua mente ainda aguenta, se for capturado de novo ele pode simplesmente acabar falando para que tudo termine.

Três meses, esse foi o tempo que Kumo manteve preso em um cela escondida perto da fronteira, três meses tentando contornar a supressão de chakra que o cegava totalmente e o deixava indefeso, três meses de pouca água e quase nenhuma comida, três meses de genjutsus cruéis dos quais não podia escapar, de torturas físicas e violações, de humilhação e com medo de que seus esforços para proteger sua família tenham sido em vão . Família, Tobirama pensa em tudo que perdeu por essa palavra e se pergunta se as outras famílias eram assim, ele viu tantas coisas diferentes depois que saiu de Konoha, ele percebeu como o afeto poderia ser retribuído, mesmo que com um companheiro de uma noite, era tão diferente da distância de Hashirama e Mito, até mesmo do carinho debochado de Tōka. Ele gostaria de ter tido um pouco mais de seus irmãos para lembrar, Itama e Kawarama pareciam pensar que ele pendurou a lua, sempre prontos para abraçar e lembrá-lo de que alguém o amava, de fato o último abraço real que recebeu foi há muitos anos atrás, de Itama, no dia em que seu irmão saiu para fazer a entrega que custou sua via.

Tobirama estava morrendo, por causa de suas feridas, pela fome e desidratação, mas principalmente, ele estava morrendo pelo cansaço, pela desesperança, há muito tempo não havia mais nada para ele no mundo, ainda assim ele deu mais de si e suportou tudo que pode, agora ele só queria voltar para casa, para seu penhasco a beira-mar, onde havia o som das ondas e a maresia, seu único lugar de paz, morrer com as últimas lembranças de sua família, onde ele teria certeza que suas descobertas não machucariam ninguém e Akira, sua convocação, levaria seu corpo e suas memórias para jogar no rio de suas florestas. Ele só queria um pouco de conforto quando tudo finalmente acabasse.

Ele alcança a fronteira e sabe que pode tentar o Hiraishin, rezando aos deuses por ao menos essa misericórdia, ele empurra chakra no selo esculpido em sua pele. O mundo se distorce ao seu redor e ele cai contra a pedra dura e úmida, novamente cego e com o chakra drenado, mas ele ouve o mar e sente o cheiro de sal misturado com incenso e as flores de sua mãe, ele está em casa.


	7. Capítulo 7

Madara ficou, ele não pretendia, mas simplesmente não pode sair, então adicionou os nomes de sua mãe, Togakushi, Kou e Kurohime ao altar de Tobirama e ficou, seus recursos durariam um tempo e depois ele daria um jeito, essa casa escavada na rocha era tudo que tinha restado de sua alma gêmea e aqui era seu lugar, mesmo que nunca tivesse sido convidado a entrar e mesmo que ainda não tivesse reunido coragem para adicionar o nome de Tobirama ao altar. Ele estava se preparando para sair e treinar quando um som abafado chamou sua atenção do lado de fora da entrada oculta da casa, ninguém conhecia esse lugar e, além da localização absurda, Madara se encarregou de cercar a área com genjutsu e armadilhas.

Com uma kunai na mão ele se moveu silenciosamente sobre o invasor, porém o corpo no chão estava imóvel, foi apenas um vislumbre do cabelo branco que o impediu de cravar a arma nas costas do homem.

-Tobirama!

Imediatamente Madara começou a mapear os ferimentos no corpo frágil, desnutrido e seminu, ele sabia muito pouco de iryō ninjutsu, apenas porque Hashirama implementou a última norma de Tobirama na marra e todo shinobi de Konoha sabia realizar atendimentos de emergência e suporte a vida. Seu albino, Madara pensava nele como seu a muito tempo, estava ferido, a coxa rasgada até o osso e perdendo muito sangue, mas não haviam lesões internas abertas. Ele selou a ferida cuidadosamente, curando o máximo que sua habilidade permite, as vias aéreas estavam desobstruídas, a coluna inteira, sem outras hemorragias. Em seguida ele se moveu para o tórax, repleto de lesões de todos os tipos, mas todas superficiais, costelas quebradas e consertadas várias vezes, pulmões machucados, mas limpos, baço cicatrizando, garganta queimada, dentes e língua surpreendentemente intactos, hematomas diversos no crânio, sem traumatismo, as pupilas estavam contraindo e havia reflexo. Ele escaneou o corpo por mais alguma coisa, os ossos das pernas e braços haviam sido quebrados e consertados várias vezes como as costelas, as unhas foram arrancadas e os demais machucados eram totalmente voltados a causar muita dor e quase nenhum dano. Quando estava certo que poderia mover o homem desacordado sem machucá-lo mais do que já estava, Madara o levou para dentro, deitou-o na cama, armou todo tipo de armadilha para protegê-los e se pôs a tratar dos ferimentos, abençoando seu kit obrigatório de primeiros socorros, enquanto guiava pequenas quantidade de soro para o estômago sensível com auxílio de chakra.

Tobirama acordou assustado, sem saber onde estava, ele reconhecia o cheiro e a cama era macia, mas não podia ser, ele deveria estar morto, e se fosse outro genjutsu, e se o tivessem pego, ele tenta se mover, mas há um par de mãos o segurando e um perfume de madeira queimada que ele não reconhece.

-Tobirama, você está em sua casa cavada em um penhasco na costa entre Hi no Kuni e Yu no Kuni, você está seguro e tratado.

-Madara? Não, é uma ilusão...

-Sim, sou eu, sinta seu chakra, tem pouco, mas você já pode sentir ele. - a voz silenciou enquanto Tobirama repetia o movimento treinado de levar o resquício de chakra por suas redes e tenketsu desobstruídos. - Viu? É real.

-Porque?

-Explicações depois, agora beba isso. - um copo com líquido fresco e com gosto de remédio foi vertido em seus lábios, muito pouco para aplacar sua sede - Bom, isso vai ajudar nas dores, durma mais um pouco.

Ele tentou protestar, mas antes de formar as palavras já havia dormido. A rotina de dormir, acordar, tomar remédio ou um caldo grosso e dormir de novo se repetiu por muito tempo antes que ele conseguisse se manter acordado.

-Porque vocês está aqui? Konoha… - sua voz sai rouca e sua garganta parecia arranhada.

-Hey, tente não falar ainda, os bastardos fizeram alguma coisa para queimar seu esôfago e suas cordas vocais estão em frangalhos - Madara acariciou seus cabelos e Tobirama queria poder enviar chakra para seus olhos e ver além do borrão que era o Uchiha - Konoha está segura, você praticamente ganhou a guerra sozinho, e eu estou aqui porque pensei que tinha te perdido de novo. Eu fui preconceituoso e te machuquei, você foi um abnegado idiota sem senso de autopreservação que me fez pensar que estava morto, então se acostume comigo aqui porque eu não estou indo embora tão cedo.

-Promete? - a voz quebrada e frágil faz o coração de Madara se apertar. O Uchiha se envolve o mais perto possível de sua alma gêmea sem perturbar suas feridas e beija sua têmpora.

-Prometo.

Tobirama acredita e se permite chorar até adormecer novamente, envolto no chakra que outrora o havia magoado tanto e agora era só quente e protetor com ele.

Madara sabia que não seria tão simples, haviam muitas feridas, físicas e mentais, muita mágoa e dor para ser curada, muitos desconhecimentos para acertar entre eles. Talvez Tobirama o expulsasse quando estivesse melhor, talvez ele tivesse que cavar uma casa para si mesmo na rocha, ele não estava deixando esse lugar, talvez eles nunca se tornassem amantes de fato, mas ele realmente esperava ganhar ao menos sua amizade. Independente do tipo de relacionamento que eles poderiam ter no futuro, Madara estava disposto a ficar, ele só queria a chance de conhecer o homem, além dos fragmentos perdidos que tinha, e para isso eles tinham um penhasco a beira-mar e todo tempo do mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lótus: Eu não esperava escrever o último capítulo, mas eu realmente gosto de Tobirama e é difícil matá-lo ou representar ele sob uma ótica ruim, ao mesmo tempo não consigo pensar nele sem colocar pelo menos um pouco de angústia, acho que é a expressão no mangá. Enfim, aparentemente sou incapaz de manter um final triste e esse capítulo surgiu.   
> Annye: Alguns esclarecimentos, nós usamos a teoria dos nomes dos irmãos de Madara sempre, o Lótus sempre imaginou Tobirama albino, por causa da cor, mesmo que ele provavelmente não seja, e albinos normalmente enxergam mal, por isso toda a coisa do quase cego. Eu acho estúpido, mas...  
> Lótus: Depois eu te bato com uma frigideira de ferro fundido e você questiona minha amizade…  
> Annye: Quieto… tenho mais uma coisa para falar e aí vou te mostrar quem bate em quem! *limpa a garganta* Segundo o mapa mundi de Naruto, Kumo teria que chegar a Konoha por terra cruzando Shimo e Yu, Tobirama emboscou o reforço de Kumo em algum ponto do trajeto e ficou em cativeiro perto de Shimo, de onde se convocou para a fronteira de Yu e Hi no Kuni (sim, ele é fodão e o mapa foi a única coisa que eu pesquisei para essa fic).  
> Lótus: Bem é isso! Espero que tenham gostado…

**Author's Note:**

> Recadinho do Lótus: Caso alguém não tenha entendido, quando as almas gêmeas se tocam elas simplesmente sabem que se encontraram porque a sensação é diferente de tudo que já sentiram antes.


End file.
